Secrets
by AlecIsAKitten
Summary: When Emily go out hiking at sunrise, who does she meet? or rather what? NOT Sam's Emily
1. Preface

I don't own the twilight saga though I wish I did...

Preface - Secrets

* * *

Emily woke up, it was still dark outside meaning it was still night.

She got up and went downstairs.

She wore her pyjamas, pink shirt and black pants.

She wore her running shoes and went outside.

Her house was near the woods, so she often went hiking.

She started walking into the forest.

Between the woods she could see the sunrise.

It was wonderful, as always.

She went to the meadow she found while hiking last summer.

Emily sat on the grass, observing the sun.

She then heard something, it was almost like a growl, a few of them.

Something moved in the woods, Emily stayed calm, the forest was practically her home.

Two figures got close to her.

They were unhumanly beautiful.

One of them as a blonde woman, probably the most beautiful woman Emily ever saw.

She wore expensive clothes and 'R' necklace.

The other figure had 'J' earring and expensive clothes like the woman.

He had dirty blonde hair and scars all over his face and arms.

There was one thing that amazed Emily, these creature sparkled.

They moved now fast towards Emily.

The blonde woman grabbed Emily and placed Emily behind her.

She growled as the scars guy moved towards them, but soon he was thrown away.

He and the blonde woman now disappeared.

Emily sat on the soft grass, she couldn't believe it.

Everything she dreamed about, the supernatural world, was now real.

She was sure that these creatures she just saw were from the supernatural world, after all they _sparkled._

Emily looked at the woods the creatures came from and saw the scars guy and pretty woman among other..creatures? No, they looked more as angels.

First of all, there was one who reminded her a movie star behind him there was a woman with carmel hair.

Then there was that woman with the brown hair next to her there was Greekgod-alike man who had bronze hair.

Between them Emily could see a little girl with bronze curls and big reddish wolf near her.

Then a man who looked like a big teddy bear appeared, next to the pretty woman .

Next to the scars guy, there was a pixie-like girl with short black hair, who kept grinning towards Emily.

Emily began to stand up but then felt the soft grass on her skin as darkness started to cloud her vision.

* * *

Please whoever reads it, PLEASE review!!

Pretty pretty please with cherry on the top *hands over lollipop flavour cherry*


	2. Chapter 2

Emily couldn't believe it.

She fainted.

The doctor said it wouldn't happen for years.

But then she remembered he said it 6 years ago.

She looked around the bright room.

She saw the pretty woman and the scars guy among other angels.

"I thought angels doesn't have any scars," Emily said, looking at the scars guy.

The angels laughed, even the scars guy smiled.

"Sweetheart, my name is Esme. What is your name?", Esme asked, ignoring Emily's comment.

"My name is Emily," she said, pink appearing on her cheeks as she noticed she had the attention of the angels.

"What are your names?", Emily asked, looking at the angels.

The blonde movie star was the one that replied, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Pleasure to meet you, Emily."

His eyes moved to the pretty woman ,"My name is Rosalie. Nice to meet you Emily," she said, her eyes looking at Emily with jealousy, yet worry.

Scars guy was the one to answer next ,"My name is Jasper," he said, the Pixie-alike girl holding his arm tightly ,"My name is Alice," Alice giggled, looking at Emily.

The muscles guy was next, "My name is Emmett," he beamed at Emily.

"My name is Edward, this is Bella and Reneesme," Edward introduced to Emily.

There was one guy left, but he just gaped at Emily, he had dark brown skin and black hair and eyes.

"Come on, not another one," Emmett complained.

Emily was confused, she couldn't understand why the guy was staring at her.

The guy shook his head and ran out of the room in unhuman speed.

Emily stayed confused.


End file.
